


The Road To The End

by benzedrxne



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apocalypse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzedrxne/pseuds/benzedrxne
Summary: After a catastrophic bombing left the world in ruins, Frank Iero is left to fend for himself in what's left of his home. Without a consistent source of water or food, he's on the same course most people seem to be; the road to the end.When he finds a red-haired boy and his friends, life starts to look up for Frank while the world continues to burn outside. However, when an anonymous deviant under the name Sorrow takes over the city of Trenton, how long will the peace last?





	The Road To The End

     Frank Iero walked the desolate streets of Trenton, New Jersey. The sky was covered in a cloud of thick, black smoke, blocking out the sun and any other light coming from above. charred cars laid baron on either side of the road, once lit fires proving themselves with their ghost in the form of ash shadows on the pavement. The buildings lining what had been a bustling city strip were now empty, corroded by time. Frank moved slowly the hot atmosphere, which burned his lungs with every breath. There was a constant ringing in his ears and his head swam in the heat within the worn gas mask covering his face. He gripped his tethered backpack straps with his pale, bony hands and gritted his teeth. How far away was it, he wondered? He'd been walking for what felt like hours; whether that was the scalding temperature or the size of the city that had once been what he considered home. Now, it was a wasteland. Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out a tattered piece of paper. He shook his head to regain focus, and read it again:

**SALVATION**

IS NORTH 

**FOLLOW THE PATH**

BEFORE YOU

     What kind of hokey puzzle shit was that? The world was on fire, and yet someone thought to dangle their safe house on a string in front of him. But whatever, he thought begrudgingly. If there was shelter from the hell ravaging outside, it'd be worth all the walking. As he came up to a turn in the road, Frank saw a faint light coming from inside one of the buildings before him. At first, he wrote it off as another fire, but as he got closer he could see it was all too similar to the light bulbs that used to light up the night. Which would be a normal sight, if it weren't for the apocalyptic setting he'd suffered in for god knew how long. Electricity was practically unheard of, at least to him. But, there it was, clear as day and right in front of him. As he approached the door, he hesitated. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest idea to break into the only establishment he'd seen since he awoke to a world gone awry with working power. Who was to say there wasn't a group of radiation junkies within? Or savage cannibals? Or, even worse, an Armageddon cult? Frank shook his head and squared his shoulders. No matter, this was potential safety, and, if he were lucky, a place to sleep without one eye open. As he reached for the brass door knocker, he heard movement come from somewhere behind. He spun around, throwing a hand back to hold the handle of his bat and scanning the area. Nothing appeared to stir, and he sighed wearily. The heat really was getting to him.   
     "What are you doing out here?" A stranger asked from behind him. He jumped, pulling the bat from his bag and facing the owner of the voice. A man stood in the doorway of the building, the door now wide open. He had a face of bewilderment as if he'd never seen another soul roaming the outside world. His hazel eyes were wide, reflecting the destruction around them, and what especially caught his attention, Frank noticed, was the man's bright, cherry red hair. The man seemed to ignore his bat-threat, instead looking Frank down. "You'll get heat stroke with that thing on," he pointed to Frank's mask. "C'mon."  
     Too exhausted to argue, Frank let the man pull him inside the building.  
     The interior was much cooler, relieving his incredibly sweaty self. Immediately, he undid the straps on the back of his head and pulled off the mask. He gulped in the fresh air, which reminded his dry mouth how much he needed water.  
     The man, as if reading Frank's mind, handed him a bottle of water from a bag on the floor. "How long since you had some of that, man?" He chuckled as Frank hastily undid the cap and guzzled it down. "Found a whole supply in some gas station here in town. How'd you find your way here, anyway?"  
     Frank handed the man his flyer. "I found this on the ground this morning, thought it was worth a shot."   
     "Well, here you are," the man smiled. "Name's Gerard."  
     "Frank," he glanced out the window on the door. "How'd you get the power to work?"  
     Gerard shrugged. "There was a generator in back. I guess no one was here before us, or they'd have sapped up all the juice in it."  
     "Us?"  
     "Oh, yeah," he gestured for Frank to follow him. "I'll introduce ya to the others." 

     As they walked out of the room, he looked back at the door and could've sworn he saw a figure in the window. Before he had time to say anything to Gerard, it disappeared.  _weird,_ he thought.  _Just weird._      

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what this story entails, just writing whatever comes to my head. yeehaw


End file.
